Satyabati
সত্যবতী is a fictional character from Byomkesh series. Satyabati stays in their Harrison Road residence with her husband Byomkesh Bakshi, son Khoka, Byomkesh's long-time friend Ajit Bandyopadhyay and servant Putiram. Satyabati is first introduced in Arthamanartham,Arthamanartham the fifth story in the series. Satyabati is one of the most interesting characters in the series who makes brief but meaningful appearances in most stories. In Chitrachor,Chitrachor she is present throughout the story when Byomkesh is travelling to recuperate from his illness. Biography Early life Satyabati was 17–18 years of age in her first appearance (Arthamanartham) and staying at the residence of Karali Charan Basu, her maternal aunt's husband, along with her elder brother Sukumar. She was attending college then. Karali Charan, widowed and without children, was especially fond of Satyabati and her brother as they were the only ones who cared for him. Marriage with Byomkesh Byomkesh and Ajit first meet Satyabati in Arthamanartham while investigating the murder of Karali Charan Basu. Eventually Satyabati seeks Byomkesh's help to protect her brother Sukumar, one of the prime suspects.Arthamanartham After solving the case, Byomkesh starts courting Satyabati and later they get married. Physical appearance Personality and skills In Arthamanartham she is portrayed as a strong willed female character who lies in order to protect someone she loves dearly.Comparing Byomkesh to Sherlock Holmes She shows great determination and courage and comes to meet Byomkesh in person to seek his help when her brother faces arrest. She is the affectionate wife who admonishes Byomkesh for ignoring his health. In Chitrachor, for example, and bans his smoking in the same story. The nuances of married life come alive in Sharadindu's writing as Byomkesh and Satyabati quarrel at times, only to reconcile later. They fight over a lot of things, but there is a lot of love and respect between them.Satyabati and She Often Byomkesh has to think of ways how to break the ice. In one story, he is seen buying an essence to please Satyabati. Satyabati leads the simple life of a middle-class Bengali wife and mother. She is no ordinary woman and is very intelligent, one who always gets involved in heady conversations with Byomkesh and Ajit. When they dispute over the question of superiority of male or female, Ajit takes Byomkesh's side though admittedly for the losing cause mostly. Satyabati finds a partner in Ajit in their mutual frustration at Byomkesh's tendency of not speaking easily and withholding information until the criminal is caught for which she calls Byomkesh a tortoise. Relationships Behind the scenes * In Byomkesh Bakshi (2010 film) directed by Anjan Dutt, based on Aadim Ripu, Satyabati was played by Ushasie ChakrabortyThe Byomkesh GangSatyabati and She * In the shelved Byomkesh project of Rituparno Ghosh, Paoli Dam was supposed to play Satyabati.Paoli Dam is going places * Sukanya Kulkarni played the role of Satyabati in the popular TV series Byomkesh Bakshi (1993) directed by Basu Chatterjee aired on Doordarshan.Byomkesh Bakshi (1993) IMDB * Satyabati was played by Maitreyi Mitra in Byomkesh Bakshi (2004), the second television adaptation of the series aired on Doordarshan directed by Swapan Ghoshal. * In Detective Byomkesh Bakshi film Satyabati is played by Divya Menon. Trivia References Further reading External links Category:Byomkesh